Seventh Day
by Mysteriol
Summary: On the first day of the week, she would glomp him and annoy him to no end. By the seventh day, the last thing he ever thought possible would be to fall for her...[TouyaxNakuru, ONESHOT post series]


Seventh Day 

Touya/Nakuru 

Post-series 

_A/N: _

_I've not been threading into this fandom for a LONG, very long time, and words cannot express how glad I am to be writing a one-shot about one of my favorite CCS couplings Touya x Nakuru again. _

_It's a simple plot, really, and I did it in a record amount of time of half an hour. So if I erred grammatically elsewhere or anything, please don't flame too badly. Lastly, enjoy!_

_Mysterio000_

* * *

_Day One_

He holds out three fingers, and subconsciously utters under his breath. "Three, two…" Before he is able to reach one, his pale-faced friend by his side chuckles knowingly, albeit doing so most politely in order not to incur the wrath of a certain Kinomoto descendant.

Death glares, plus a, "Don't mention a thing, Yuki, or--"

"One." In which Yukito replies, finishing the counts where Touya had left off.

On cue, the pitter-pattering of hurried footsteps sound against the concrete walls, and then a cheerful, chirpy familiar voice that sends all senses of Touya's on red alert status, and the usual tingle running down his spine.

"TOUYA-KUN!" _glomps. _

He squirms, mahogany fringe tickling his eyes. "Get off me, Akizuki."

"NA-KU-RU." She replies, arms around his neck, smiling down at him happily.

He rolls his eyes. "Akizuki." He says stubbornly.

_Day Two _

"She's going to come again." Yukito says as the duo of inseparable friend approach the classroom. Touya shrugs it off, pretending that those words had fallen on deaf ears. He does a mental count in his head. _Three, two, one. _

Footsteps.

A bounce.

Cheerful grin.

"TOUYA-KUN!"

Hands around his neck, toes in mid-air as she hangs onto his muscular physique.

But there was something…more.

A little tingle started to hum in the body of a certain Touya Kinomoto, and he shrugs it off, blaming it on his bad luck today.

_Day Three _

Touya does not bother to glance back. He allows his friend to do the job for him. As tradition calls for it, Yukito scans their back warily, and then shoots his friend a knowing grin, and a jabbing shoulder accompanying with that action.

"She's a bit late, Touya."

He pretends not to care. He _tries, _at least. He mocks a face of carelessness, like the fact that she has not glomped him for the day does not faze him abit.

But something nags within him, going against his conscience, tugging at his heart with a relentless motion of up and down, up and down, and left and right.

_I don't care. _He repeats the mantra in his head again and again.

But still, he cannot help but throw a glance behind his shoulders. Unknownst to him, his eyes dip a little when he greets the empty sight of the walkway.

"Heh, don't worry about it." Yukito says. "She'll come."

Death glares, yet again.

And then he looks up, sensing the familiar aura of vibrancy and vivaciousness.

"TOUYA-KUN!"

He turns away, and hides a small, small smile that faintly changes the firm line of his lips, but his friend sees it all the same.

_Day Four _

He no longer bothers to do the mental countdown. Instead, he now resorts to talking rapidly to his friend about the weather, and then later about the fact of a certain brat chasing after his sister much to his chagrin.

Yukito listens with a knowing smile. He knows Touya is trying to change the subject, but he can still read his friend like a book, and someone's waiting for a certain glomping person.

Abruptly, something in the air changes, and the monochrome, blant air is suddenly permeated by a happy aura.

Yukito smiles as he watches the girl glomps his friend. There is a frown to his lips, a usual, "Go away, Akizuki", and an irritated look to his eyes.

But all this, Yukito knows, is a pretense.

_Day Five _

"She's not here today." Yukito states matter-of-factly when he has scanned their backs for the umpteenth times that day.

"I know," Touya replies irritably, blowing a puff of air from his breath, "you've repeated that a gazillion times."

Yukito stays silent, eyeing his friend's expression.

A frown, an annoyed look, disheveled hair. And with all that, the slightest tinge of worry etched on his forehead.

"She'll come, Touya." He reassures.

"Who cares?" Touya asks irritably.

"You."

_Day Six _

"She's not here again." Yukito repeats what he says. He has been saying for two times now. Yesterday, and today, and he realizes that his best friend is not taking it very well. Touya seems to be looking more annoyed and irritable today.

"I don't care, okay, Yuki?" Touya has a grouchy look to his eyes. He then feigns a look of serenity as he throws his arms into the air. "In fact, I pretty much enjoy a peaceful walk to the classroom for once in the morning."

"Liar." Yukito is careful to say it under his breath, inaudible to someone else's ears.

He eyes Touya warily. The grouchy look returns. Worry creases his forehead.

"Touya?"

"What?" He replies, nerves grated, impatience running dry. He is acting very, very moody today.

Yukito considers the best way to phrase it for a moment, before smiling and pushing up his glasses. "Hiiragizawa-san has informed Sakura-chan that _she_ is running an important errand for him that will take quite some time."

Silence as Touya registers the information.

Yukito hears a most quiet breath of relief from his once-groucy looking friend, but it is short-lived.

"Some time? It's been two days." Anger laces his tone.

Amused, Yukito glances up at his friend who looks away hurriedly.

"Forget it. I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, sure, Touya."

_Day Seven _

Touya closes his eyes. He squeezes them shut for a long while. Inside his head, the mental clock starts its ticking automatically. He has not been doing this for quite some time, and at the end of this week, it strikes in him to start his same old routine again.

He hopes it will work. Somehow.

He holds a single shred of hope in him.

He takes a deep breath.

Three…

Two…

One…

He opens his eyes. There is the air, sky and trees - and nothing else. Slowly, he pivots and scans his back.

Empty concrete grounds and the faraway bridge.

Crestfallen, he turns back.

"TOUYA-KUN!"

His heart skips a beat, and his pulse leaps.

That same aura of happiness, cheerfulness, vibrancy. The familiar pitter-pattering of light footsteps along gray floorings. The sudden lift of the blant, monochrome atmosphere.

She is here.

He turns around for the first time, and waits.

On cue, she jumps into his arms, and her arms go around his neck.

And quietly, he welcomes the embrace, and allows her to hold him for a while.

"Touya-kun, I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Shades of pink touch his face, and then the thin veneer of denial finally runs dry along the core of his soul. He looks down into her uplifted, lovely cheeks colored with tinges of rosy pink.

"Whatever, _Nakuru._" He pretends to roll his eyes, but there is an undeniable small smile upon his lips.

Not very far away, Yukito Tsukishiro smirks in the shadows of the tree and utters something akin to, "Finally…"

**Owari **

_A/N: _

_Yes, that's my once in a blue moon Touya x Nakuru fic. And if you guys are nice and kind enough to drop a review, maybe - just MAYBE, I'll consider wading back into the fandom of Touya x Nakuru. Hehhh. You'll be lucky enough! _

_Cheers and clickie on the review buttonie! _

_mysterio000_


End file.
